BitterSweet Memories
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Kenangan memang terkadang pahit, tapi juga manis di saat yang bersamaan/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**BitterSweet Memories © Takamura Akashi**

**Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), OC, One shoot, Anything at this fict is fiction, and all warnings not I'm write_**

**SasuSaku**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

BitterSweet Memories

.

.

Kenangan memang terkadang pahit, tapi juga manis di saat yang bersamaan

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk tepat didepan layar laptop. Netra nya yang kelam tak bergeming sekalipun dari satu objek tersebut. Secangkir capuccino disebelahnya pun nampaknya sudah tidak hangat lagi.

Netra itu menyisir berbagai file-file yang tertera di layar laptop itu, dan pilihan nya jatuh pada sebuah file yang ber nama _'Sakura's days'_. Bibir pria itu sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Lalu kemudian dia klik file itu dan memilih untuk menyaksikan video yang bertuliskan _'My first video :p'_.

**_"A-aah tou-chan..! aku kan malu!" tampak seorang anak kecil bersurai senada dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang yaitu bunga sakura tengah menutupi wajahnya yang bisa ditebak tengah memerah karena malu sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._**

**_"Hahaha ayolah Sakura kau pasti akan terlihat bagus di video ini," suara pria yang terdengar agak berat namun sarat akan kebahagiaan itu menginterupsi anak bernama Sakura untuk mau di rekam oleh videonya. Pria ini sepertinya adalah orang yang sedang merekam anak manis itu._**

**_"Anata.. jangan memaksa sakura," suara lembut itu menyahut, memberitahu agar pria itu jangan terlalu memaksakan anaknya yang malu._**

**_"Tapi kan ini hari ulang tahunnya Sakura yang ke 6, aku ingin merekam anak ku ini yang sudah mau kelas 1 sekolah dasar mumpung masih muka anak balita hahaha," pria itu tertawa geli, sedang kan gadis kecil itu sudah tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi melainkan menggembungkan pipinya kesal._**

**_"Tou-chaaaannnn! Aku bukan balitaaa!" dan akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara pria dan anak itu. Handicam yang digunakan untuk merekam Sakura kini terguncang-guncang karena pria itu tengah berlari-lari diiringi dengan tawa bahagia mereka. _**

**_SRAAKKKKK_**

**_"Iitaii!" pria itu mengaduh lalu handicam itu terjatuh ketanah dan layarnya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Akhirnya rekaman itu selesai karena handicam itu mati. Untung saja ada penge-save otomatis jadi rekaman itu tidak hilang._**

Setelah rekaman itu selesai, pria bersurai emo itu menyeruput capuccino nya yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Dia kali ini terkekeh geli karena video yang dianggap lucu itu. Kembali dia melanjutkan menonton video yang lainnya, kali ini berjudul _'Perpisahan SD :')'_.

**_"Heyy umm aku Sakura!" sebuah rekaman yang menampilkan wajah seorang gadis manis, sepertinya dia sedang merekam dirinya sendiri dengan satu tangan._**

**_"Hari ini hari perpisahan di SD ku, sebagai kenang-kenangan ayo kita ambil ekspresi dari teman-temanku!" gadis itu berbicara seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang pemandu acara. Kini arah rekaman sudah tidak tertuju padanya melainkan pada sekumpulan anak-anak lainnya yang sepertinya adalah teman gadis tersebut._**

**_"Yo sekarang kita bersama Naruto! Naruto ucapkan sesuatu!" gadis itu mengarahkan handicam nya ke seseorang pemuda bersurai oranye dan memiliki tiga garis di pipi nya._**

**_"Haiiiiiiii~! Aku Uzumaki Naruto~ aku senang akhirnya kami lulus wohoooo!" pemuda itu tampak sangat gembira yang ditunjukkannya dengan memberikan senyum lebarnya sepanjang dia berbicara. Setelah itu pemuda tersebut meloncat-loncat kegirangan yang hanya disambut oleh gelak tawa teman-temannya._**

**_"Nah sekarang beralih ke—ah Shikamaru~!" kemudian handicam itu kembali menyorot seorang pemuda bertampang malas dan bersurai layaknya sebuah nanas._**

**_"Mendokusei! Pokoknya aku senang, sudah sudah sana." Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir Sakura yang tengah merekam nya._**

**_"Huu~ kau tidak asyik Shika! Oke lanjut—Hinata" _**

**_"Ah! Ano ne..." dan perkenalan terus berlanjut keteman-teman yang lainnya dan mendapatkan respon yang berbeda-beda dari masing-masing orang. Ada yang antusias, malu-malu, dan ada juga yang malas. Kemudian akhirnya salam-salam perpisahan itu sampai di orang yang terkahir, yaitu seorang pemuda ber netra Onyx dan bersurai Raven._**

**_"Eh umm Sasuke-kun katakan sesuatu," nada bicara gadis yang sedang merekam itu terdengar sedikit malu-malu kali ini._**

**_"Hn, aku bahagia sudah lulus." pemuda itu tidak menampakkan ekspresinya sama sekali dia hanya berbicara se-adanya. Dan seketika itu kalimat-kalimat godaan terlontar dari teman-teman._**

**_"Ehem kau malu ya jidat hahha," seorang gadis ber netra aquamarine sedang menggoda sang gadis yang tengah merekam teman nya yang terakhir._**

**_"Apa sih Ino-pig!" sudah jelas terdengar nada kekesalan dari perkataan yang gadis itu lontarkan kepada teman nya itu._**

**_"Haha ciee~ Sakura sama Sasuke hahaha," teman-teman yang lainnya kembali tertawa, mungkin karena melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu, jangan ditanya! dia hanya diam sambil memasang kembali earphone yang sempat ia lepas tadi sebelum Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya. Pemuda itu seolah tidak mau peduli._**

**_"Akh sudahlah rekaman ini Selesaaaii!" bersamaan dengan teriakan kekesalan Sakura maka video itu selesai diputar._**

"Bodoh." pria itu mendegus geli disertai ungkapan kata 'bodoh'nya.

Kembali pria itu melanjutkan ke file rekaman yang terakhir. Dahi pria itu mengernyit, dia tidak tahu bila ada rekaman yang satu ini. Setahu dirinya file disitu sebagian besar sudah dihapus oleh seseorang dan yang bisa diselamatkan hanya 2 file. Miris memang tapi apa boleh buat.

Pria itu semakin menjadi penasaran karena judul file rekaman itu adalah _'Another side of me'_. Karena rasa penasaran yang semakin besar maka pria itu memutuskan untuk melihat rekaman itu. meskipun dalam hatinya dia merasa sedikit ragu karena judul file itu yang menurutnya sedikit—aneh.

**_Rekaman pun dimulai dan yang ditampilkan hanya sebuah ruangan yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih. Ruangan itu lebih terlihat sebagai ruangan terapi, ya pria itu yakin bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan terapi yang ada di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja._**

**_"Ehem H-hai," lalu tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat pucat, dari arah tirai yang ada di depan handicam itu di letakkan. Kemudian wanita itu duduk di kursi yang ada persis di depan handicam itu._**

**_"U-ukh aku sebenarnya ragu untuk merekam ini, tapi seseorang mengatakan bahwa ini perlu," wanita itu tersenyum canggung, sembari memainkan surai pink nya yang terurai panjang._**

**_"Hai Sasuke-kun, apa kabar? Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar kepadamu beberapa bulan ini ya, aku tidak mau membebani mu yang sedang di tugaskan di luar negeri." wanita itu menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena wanita itu segera menegakkan kembali kepalanya, dan menampakkan wajah nya yang terseyum getir._**

**_"Mungkin rekaman ini nantinya akan ada padamu setelah aku tidak ada, jangan tanya ya siapa yang kusuruh untuk menaruh rekaman ini di laptop mu ya, haha" tawa hambar yang di keluarkannya sukses membuat nya mengeluarkan air mata._**

**_"Hiks aku payah, aku lemah Sasuke-kun, maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya tentang penyakit ku ini," air mata yang keluar dari netra emeraldnya di seka nya dengan tangannya secara kasar._**

**_"Aku terkena penyakit leukimia sejak kecil, dan sekarang sudah stadium akhir Sasuke-kun," kembali bulir air mata berjatuhan satu-persatu "Maaf aku tidak bisa mendapingimu selamanya seperti yang janji kita, tapi aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan menemukan yang lebih baik dari pada diriku dan dapat menjaga Hikari dengan baik." Senyum tulus kini di tunjukkan oleh wanita ber netra emerald itu._**

**_"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun untuk waktumu selama ini. Aku tidak yakin akan bertahan, tapi aku yakin kau akan bertahan, jadi tetap jalani hidup untukku ya dan juga untuk anak kita—Hikari. Hehe Arigatou Sayonara!" lambaian tangan wanita itu menjadi penutup rekaman tersebut sebelum akhirnya selesai._**

Netra sekelam malam milik pria itu tak kuasa mengeluarkan air mata meskipun wajah nya tak menunjukkan ekpresi sedikitpun. Memori nya memutar kembali rekaman kepergian gadis itu 4 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mudah untuk melupakan kenangan tentang, wanita yang sudah menjadi miliknya dahulu itu. Kenangan tentang wanita itu terlalu manis dan juga pahit untuk dilupakan.

Meskipun wanita itu meminta dirinya untuk mencari pengganti, tetap saja pria itu tidak bisa. Karena baginya wanita itu sudah cukup menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya, meskipun takdir tidak menyatukan mereka.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun dengan surai berwarna raven dan memiliki netra emerald, "Tou-chan! Hikari mau main ke taman bermainnya sekarang," anak lelaki itu seperti cerminan dirinya, dengan segala keminiman ekspresinya. Tapi sifat hiperaktif anak itu adalah cerminan dari ibu tercintanya. Cepat-cepat pria itu menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir dari netra kelamnya itu.

"Hn. Baiklah Hikari-chan." Pria itu tersenyum sangat tulus, meskipun tidak lebar tapi telah menunjukkan kelembutan.

"Arigatou tou-chan! ayo ke taman bermain," anak lelaki itu berlari-lari dan bersorak kegirangan mengetahui permintaan nya di perbolehkan oleh ayahnya. Kelakuan anaknya itu hanya direspon dengan senyum tipis dari pria itu.

"Aku akan menjaga Hikari untuk kita Sakura," gumaman itu terlontar dari pria itu sebelum dia menutup pintu rumahnya, dan kemudian menatap anak lelaki nya yang tengah memasuki mobil. Mungkin kenangan tentang kehilangan wanita nya adalah kenangan yang pahit, tapi menjadi manis di kala dia mengingat tentang anak lelaki buah cinta mereka berdua.

**~OWARI dayo ne~**

* * *

**A/N: khu khu gomen kalau cerita ini sedikit tidak nyambung dengan judulnya, karena ini dibuat Taka dengan tidak terlalu bersemangat =w="**

Hoho Taka mau nyumbang fict nih buat even BTC, hehe gomen kalau kurang bermutu. Karena ini hanyalah drabble hasil pemikiran orisinil Taka yang nggak seberapa. Jadi mohon Review nya ya minna-san supaya Taka bisa meningkatkan kemampuan Taka lagi ^w^

Jaa matta ne~!


End file.
